The present invention relates to a drumhead tightening device, a support device for drum including the drumhead tightening device, and a drum.
A typical drum includes a cylindrical shell, a drumhead, which closes an open end of the shell, a hoop fitted to the open end of the shell, and lugs provided on the outer circumferential surface of the shell. The drumhead is mounted on the shell via the hoop by screwing lug bolts into the lugs. Thus, when replacing the drumhead, all the lug bolts need to be loosened and removed from the lugs, and all the lug bolts need to be tightened to the lugs again. Therefore, replacing the drumhead is very cumbersome and time-consuming. Thus, for example, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 5, devices have been proposed that permit replacing the drumhead without removing the lug bolts from the lug nuts. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-151710, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,163, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,324 each disclose a device that includes base portions, which are provided on the outer circumferential surface of the shell, and lugs, which are detachably mounted on the base portions. Also, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 59-1260 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,442 each disclose a device that includes lugs and lug bolts, which are provided on the outer circumferential surface of the shell, and hooks, which are provided at the head portions of the lug bolts and are engaged with the hoop.
However, according to the devices disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-151710, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,163, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,324, when replacing the drumhead, the lug bolts and the nuts are hung from the hoop. In this case, since the lug bolts and the lug nuts of the hoop detached from the shell interfere with each other, it is difficult to place the hoop on the floor surface or on a table. Also, when mounting the drumhead, the lug bolts and the lug nuts that are hung from the hoop might damage the head surface of the drumhead and the circumferential surface of the shell. Furthermore, it takes a lot of time to couple all the lug nuts to the base portions of the shell. According to the devices disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 59-1260 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,442, since the hooks that are engaged with the hoop are provided on the lug bolts, the drumhead is easily mounted on and dismounted from the shell. However, according to the devices disclosed in the above publications, when engaging the hooks with the hoop, the hooks slide down with respect to the lug bolts, and it still takes a lot of time to temporarily tighten the lug bolts.